The Submarine Heist
"There's the files, go and delete them!" : ―Simon Keane The Sub Heist is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V. This is the first heist mission in the game that protagonists Alex Bellic, Riley Bellic, Cole Marston, and Simon Keane do. Preparation In order to perform the heist, the protagonists must perform a couple of side-missions (Heist Setups) to get the necessary equipment. The preparation missions varies based on the chosen approach in Search. Stealth Four preparation missions have to be performed: * The first one, a sub must be found, and stored. * The second, sub gear from a van crusing around the city. * The third, a getaway helicopter, found on an LSPD police station. * The fourth, four carbine rifles from an Ammu-Nation truck, crusingg in the city. High Priority Three preparation missions have to be performed: * The first one, an attack helicopter, guarded by Merryweather. * The second, a boat, can be found anywhere in the city. * The third, a weapons truck, roaming the city. Mission Depending on the chosen approach in Search, the start of the mission will play in either of two ways : Stealth All the portaginists, drive to the sub and suit up. Soon, Cole would take control of the sub and be directed to guide it to the submarine. They arrive at the coordinations, and Lester contacts them about an entracne inside the sub. They all exit it, and proceed to get to the top of the sub. There, Simon throws in a gas grenade and shuts the door. They all enter, and go into groups of two. Free to control anyone, they will go and shut the lights off, depending on who goes to the power room first. After that, the crew puts on nigh vision gogless and proceed to clean rooms of enemies. As they reach, the computer room. Riley, is instructed to plant sitcky bombs in the middle of the ship. The player takes control of Riley, and moves to plant the sticky bombs. As the player, moves to the objective, enemies keep trying to corner Riley. After, planting the sticky bobms, he joins the team and they all proceed to get to the computer room. Alex, grabs the data and they move to the top deck. The explosive, detonates too early and the ship begins to sink. They all start running, but soon, Riley gets stuck under a pipe. SmartEdit Driving from the garment factory in a Primo, Michael will drop Franklin at the construction site while the driver and gunman park the Bugstars van in front of the jewel store. Taking control of Franklin, the player must traverse the roofs from around the block and use the vantage point from the recon mission, throw a can of gas in the air vent. The gas will be pumped into the store, knocking out all inside. Afterwards, Michael and the driver and gunman will enter and start ransacking the store while Franklin goes to get the bikes. The amount of time available before the alarm starts will depend on the picked hacker, but since the gold medal requires the player to steal the jewelry within 50 seconds, any of them will do. EscapeEdit Both approaches lead to the same escape. Once the raid has been done, Franklin escapes on bike with the driver and gunman. The available motorcycles will depend on the picked driver: * Eddie Toh: Maibatsu Sanchez * Karim Denz: Pegassi Bati 801RR (If Norm was chosen as the gunman, after he falls off his bike Karim stops for a few seconds in the tunnels not knowing which way to go.) If a low skilled gunmen is chosen, then he, along with his bag of jewels, will fall off his bike at the beginning of the tunnel. If the player picks up the bag, the take will not change but if he doesn't, the player loses a significant amount of the take. The player will pay a casualty expense for the death of the gunman. But if a high skilled gunman is chosen, none of this happens. Using the city sewers to evade the police, the trio eventually ends up at the Los Santos River into a pack of cops. While the Sanchez seem to be the obvious choice for their speed in the tunnels' mud, there is no downside in picking the Bati 801s in terms actual mission outcome. In the meantime, Michael and the hacker went to get thedelivery truck and use it to crash the cops out of the way. Once the police have been lost, the bike are loaded onto the truck and are driven to Lester's lockup where the crew parts ways. The maximum take for the mission is $4,946,153 if the player smashes all 20 displays and chooses a good gunman (for the smart approach) or a good driver (for the loud approach). $2,500,000 will then go to Martin Madrazo while the rest gets split between the crew.